paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Destruction
The Young Destruction is a signature supergroup founded and led by Young Recluse. History Members *Young Recluse (founder, leader) *Aeonling *Black Messenger *Calysta the Obedient *Casey Rynard *Fallen Seraph *Kid Brawler Roster Archvillains Aeonling The "Mini-Me" of Dr. Aeon, Aeonling is the obnoxious brain of the Young Destruction. Having been born into the Arachnos community, Aeonling, or "Thad" as he prefers, enjoys all-too-much taking after the older madman. Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Power Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Power Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Energy Torrent Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Power Push Ranged, Minor Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe High Knockback Barrage Melee, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Energy Punch Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Bone Smasher Melee, High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Whirling Hands Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Stun Melee, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Deflection Shield Ranged, Ally: +Defense(Smash, Lethal, Melee), +Resistance(Toxic) Resistance Self, +Resistances: Lethal, Smash, Energy, Fire, Cold Black Messenger Thomas Reid grew up in an impoverished area of Paragon City outside the war walls. When he was 13, his parents were mugged in Independence Port and has ever since hated the city of heroes. At 14 he stowed away to the Rogue Isles and eventually caught the eye of Young Recluse, who recruited him to the Young Destruction to fight the Young Phalanx. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal, +Max Health Unstoppable Click, Self: Res'(' S49 L49 F49 C49 E49 N49 T49 )''' (Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback) '''Nova PBAoE, Extreme DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback, Self -Recovery Resistance Res'(' S90 L90 F90 C90 E90 N90 P90 T90 )', Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high), 200% recovery Calysta the Obedient Tasked by Calystix the Shaper, Calysta the Obedient has set out to make way for Merulina's awakening, this involving removing all threats, specifically Aquarius, who knows more than any human about the Coralax. ''Powers '''Spiny Urchins Ranged Lethal, Moderate Damage Urchin Spray (Ranged) Cone, Lethal, Foe Knockback Coral Dart Ranged, Lethal, Med damage Coral Club Melee, Smash, Moderate damage Coral Slash Melee, Smash/Lethal, Moderate damage Wave of Cold Cone, Damage over Time (Cold), Foe -Recharge, -Speed Ice Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage, Cold/Smash, Foe -Recharge, -Speed Water Spout Ranged, Moderate Damage, Cold, Foe Hold Summon Coral Guardians Summon Hybrid: Ranged Moderate Damage (Lethal) Will Domination Ranged, Psionic, Foe Sleep Shark Skin Self: +Resistance(Smashing, Lethal, Cold) Spirit Shark Jaws Ranged DoT (Lethal) Foe: Hold -Fly Summon Coralax Summon Hybrid: Ranged Moderate Damage (Lethal) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Casey Rynard Growing up in the shadow of Spider City, Casey Jovos had always hated the Rogue Isles and its villains. He watched as his dream family, the Rynards, rose to greatness in his dream city. And one day, he was saved during an Arachnos heist by none other than Iziikk Rynard, whom he now continues to copy and emulate as a misguided "villain" in the Young Destruction as "Casey Rynard." Powers Super Jump Self Long Jump Pulse Pistol Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage (Energy/Smashing) Battle Drones Summon 1-3 Battle Drones Photon Grenade Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage (Energy/Smash), Disorient Protector Bots Summon 1-2 Protector Bots Web Grenade Ranged, Foe Immobilize, -Recharge, -SPD, -Jump, -Fly Acid Mortar Place Trap: Ranged (Targeted AoE), Minor DoT(Toxic), Foe -DEF(All), -Res(All) Trip Mine Place Mine: PBAoE, Superior DMG(Lethal/Fire), Foe Knockback Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Fallen Seraph A defected, fallen seraphim from the Angelic Realm, and sister of the Angel of Death, Azrael, Azraelle has joined the forces of the Young Destruction in order to carry out a plan of death known only to her. Powers Fly Self Fly Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Crush Ranged, Minor Damage (Smash), Foe Immobilize Lift Ranged, Moderate Damage (Smash), Foe Knockup Gravity Distortion Ranged, Moderate DoT(Smash), Foe Hold Propel Ranged, Moderate Damage (Smash), Foe Knockback Crushing Field Targeted AoE, Minor DoT (Smash), Foe Immobilize Gravity Distortion Field Targeted AoE, Foe Hold Psionic Dart Ranged, Minor Damage(Psionic), Target: -Recharge Telekinetic Thrust Melee, Minor Damage(Psionic/Smash), Foe: Knockback Mental Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Psionic), Target: -Recharge Subdue Ranged, Moderate Damage(Psionic), Foe: Immobilize Heart of Darkness Ranged, Minor DoT(Psionic), Superior Foe Confuse Holy Fire Sword Melee, Extreme Damage(Energy/Fire/Lethal) Dark Embrace Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Negative, Toxic) Dark Obliteration Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Negative), Foe -Accuracy Resistance Smashing, Lethal, Energy (high), Fire, Cold (moderate), Negative Energy, Psionic, Toxic (low); Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high) Kid Brawler Put into the Ziggurat by the Back Alley Brawler when he was young, Rodney Blackstone resolved to one day return the favor. However, after the Young Destruction failed to enable this goal, and more so after meeting the love of his life, Sphinxa, Rodney has turned his life around and classified himself as neutral, withholding his villainous side for the sake of his girlfriend. Powers Barrage Melee, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Energy Punch Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Bone Smasher Melee, High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Assassin's Strike Melee, Special Damage(Smashing/Energy) Stun Melee, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Mind Over Body Self +Resistance (Lethal, Smashing, Psionic) Indomitable Will Self +Resistance (Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Fear, Confusion, Knockback) +Defense (Psionics) Crane Kick Melee, High Damage (Smash), Knockback Eagle's Claw Melee, Superior Damage (Smash), Foe Minor Disorient, +Special Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Young Recluse Trained personally by Lord Recluse, as the leader of a new Arachnos youth-program, David Navor hungrily accepted his mentor's guidance as he rose to become one of the most powerful teens in the Arachnos Islands. Aiming to counter-balance the three "Young" supergroups, particularly the Young Phalanx, David soon realized that his fight was far too vast to accomplish on his own and founded the Young Destruction. Powers Super Jump Self Long Jump Channelgun Ranged, Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense Slice Melee, High Damage (Lethal), Foe: -Defense Longfang Ranged, High Damage over Time (Lethal), Foe: -Defense Suppression Ranged (Cone), High Damage over Time (Energy), Foe: -Defense Arm Lash Melee (Cone), Heavy Damage (Lethal), Foe: -Defense Venom Grenade Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate Damage over Time (Toxic), Foe -Resistance Frag Grenade Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate Damage (Lethal/Smashing), Foe Knockback Frenzy PBAoE, Moderate Damage (Lethal/Energy), Foe: -Defense Omega Maneuver Summon Omega Bomb: PBAoE, Superior Damage (Smashing/Energy) Fortification Self +Resistance (All but Psionics) +Resistance (Disorient, Sleep, Immobilize, Hold) Summon Spiderlings Summon 1-3 Spiderlings Spider Strike PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Disruptor Blast Ranged (Targetted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage (Smashing, Energy), Foe: Knockback Shatter Armor Melee, Superior Damage (Smashing), Foe: -Resistance Summon Blaster Summon Arachnobot Ranged, Moderate Damage (Energy) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Category:Teams Category:Villain Groups